


Любовь позднего лета

by Sandra_Darcy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cinderella Elements, M/M, Male Cinderella, Romance, Sex on a Car
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Darcy/pseuds/Sandra_Darcy
Summary: Недоразумение при знакомстве с бизнесменом Громовым приводит к маскараду поневоле, и вот уже Евгений делает то, чего и сам от себя не ожидал.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Легкая история, почти флафф.

Евгений Астахов волновался, как никогда: на карту сегодня было поставлено слишком многое. 

«От этого визита зависит буквально все, – подумал он, собираясь с духом перед тем, как зайти. – Я обязательно должен произвести хорошее впечатление на этого большого начальника. Но как?» 

Не нравилось ему все это. «Впервые приходится выступать в такой роли, – подумал он, нервно крутя часы на запястье. – Как же мне повести дело? С чего начать?» Он подготовился к встрече основательно, даже отрепетировал свою речь перед зеркалом, но теперь беспомощно холодели ладони, а мысли путались. «Такой занятой человек может вообще не захотеть слушать. И правильно ли выбрано время? Пятница, конец рабочего дня – да он, наверное, захочет поскорее избавиться от меня, чтобы отправиться домой или куда-нибудь развлекаться, а тут я со своими просьбами. Вряд ли ему все это интересно». 

\- Чего же вы ждете? – поинтересовался секретарь – молодой очкарик совершенно не запоминающейся среднестатистической внешности. – Ярослав Борисович сейчас как раз свободен, но если упустите момент, то потом можете вообще не пробиться к нему на прием, ведь у него все на две недели вперед расписано.

\- Д-да, сейчас, – пробормотал Евгений. – Конечно, вы правы.

Под насмешливым взглядом секретаря он беззвучно распахнул дверь кабинета. И просто оледенел, застыв на пороге при виде самого красивого мужчины в своей жизни.

А вот тот его даже не заметил, поскольку говорил по телефону, стоя у окна. Его крепкая и сильная фигура отлично вырисовывалась на фоне вечернего неба. 

\- Да. Я скоро решу этот вопрос. Все под контролем.

«Да уж, у такого все точно «под контролем», иначе и быть не может, – подумал Женя, судорожно вцепившись в дверную ручку. – Ну вот почему мне так не везет? Я теперь и вовсе не смогу о чем-то его попросить. Он же само совершенство!»

Ярослав Борисович оказался не просто хорош собой – это был тот самый тип мужчин, от которого у Жени всегда напрочь сносило крышу, хотя прежде он видел таких лишь в кино и на обложках глянцевых журналов.

Строгая, тяжелая красота – властное лицо, четкие черты, волевой подбородок. Деловой костюм подчеркивал стать и силу, исходившую от всего облика. Темные волосы и холодные глаза, но чувственные губы довершали облик мужчины его грез.

«И он намного моложе, чем мне казалось, – взволнованно подумал Евгений. – Лет тридцать пять – тридцать семь, не больше».

\- Нет, возражений я не приму, – продолжал Ярослав Борисович, так и не замечая остолбеневшего от его великолепия посетителя. – Если понадобится, я задействую все свои ресурсы. Или применю силовые методы, но продавлю это решение. Да, так что не стоит вмешиваться, подождите. Нет, меня это не устроит. Послушайте, сделаем так...

Женя неслышно прикрыл дверь за собой и тихо вернулся в приемную, где секретарь уже выключал компьютер.

\- Что такое? – удивился он. – Почему вы не пошли к шефу?

\- Он... Он занят, – Астахов чуть слышно вздохнул. – Думаю, лучше подождать, пока он закончит деловой разговор.

\- А, ясно. Но мне уже пора уходить, – хмуро предупредил секретарь, выключая настольную лампу. – Мой рабочий день завершен, и не хотелось бы опоздать на учебу.

\- Все в порядке. Я просто подожду здесь немного, если можно.

\- Как угодно, – собеседник неожиданно улыбнулся. – Удачи вам! И помните, босс любит дерзких, так что смелее.

\- С-спасибо, – выдавил он, как всегда еще больше теряясь оттого, что кто-то заметил его неуверенность. – Всего доброго. 

Оставшись в одиночестве посреди приемной, он подошел к окну. И снова вспомнил, как потрясающе выглядел бизнесмен Громов. «А еще у него такой голос, что просто мурашки по всему телу, – он мечтательно вспомнил густые бархатистые переливы. – Не от ужаса, конечно, а от...»

\- О, вы уже здесь! – раздалось за спиной. – Как раз вовремя. Идемте. 

Женя похолодел, узнав тот самый голос, и медленно обернулся.

 

***

Ярослав Громов с интересом оглядел молодого человека, застывшего напротив.

«И вроде все ничего, но что он так зажат-то? Держится скованно, будто я его съем. Может, он новичок?»

Ярослав еще раз критически осмотрел его. «На вид ему максимум двадцать три», – сразу отметил он. Среднего роста, шатен, худощавый и симпатичный. «И, конечно, дешевая упаковка: костюм и часы никуда не годятся. Сойдет, – решил он. – А чтобы выглядел поярче, можно и приодеть. Да, надо подкорректировать его внешность, – он мельком глянул на часы. – Время еще есть, вот по дороге и заедем куда-нибудь». А то, что парень больше походил на аспиранта-интеллектуала, чем на жиголо, так это даже лучше.

\- Как тебя зовут? – поинтересовался он, сразу отметая условности. – Давай на «ты», тем более что там нам все равно придется обращаться к друг другу именно так. 

\- Евгений... ммм... Женя. 

Казалось, молодой человек удивлен, причем сильно, но Ярослав решил это игнорировать. «Может, ожидал увидеть кого-то постарше? Все они ведутся на внешность и положение, – подумал он чуть раздраженно. – Но с профессионалом будет проще».

\- Зови меня Ярослав. Или даже просто Яр. Что ж, идем, Женя, – он подхватил его за локоть и потянул за собой. – Нам еще нужно успеть заехать в парочку мест. 

Тот послушно последовал за ним: сначала в зеркальный лифт, а потом без возражений занял место в его серебристом «Бентли».

 

***

\- Сначала – в салон, потом в бутик, – загадочно бросил Громов. 

Женя только кивнул, наслаждаясь его присутствием, а еще плавной ездой и запахом кожи в роскошном салоне кремового цвета. С таким парнем он готов был отправиться хоть на край света.

«О, боже, какой мужчина!» – настойчиво пел внутренний голос, стоило хоть чуть-чуть покоситься налево, краем глаза следя за тем, как уверенно тот ведет машину. Астахов при всем желании не мог бы подарить ему никакого сына, но помечтать-то можно? «Все равно мне с таким ничего не светит. И так ясно, что он натурал. Самый натуральный натурал из всех, кого я видел». Он никогда не следил за светской хроникой и не интересовался жизнью звезд, но даже ему случалось встречать в прессе упоминания о романе между Громовым и известной фотомоделью Ингой Королевой.

«Я даже не спросил, куда мы едем. А, не все ли равно. Главное – поговорить, объяснить, убедить, а где – значения не имеет». Однако сначала Женя не успел и слова вставить, а потом покорно шел за ним, как привязанный. «Ну, ничего, – подбодрил он себя. – Вот только выберу подходящий момент».

\- Выходи. 

Оказалось, что это парикмахерский салон. «И явно класса «люкс», – сразу понял он, оценив шикарное заведение. – И зачем мы здесь?»

\- Иди вон туда, – отрывисто бросил Громов. – Я уже обо всем договорился. Жду в холле.

\- Но я...

Однако тот уже отошел и спокойно достал айфон, а Женю настойчиво подтолкнули вперед. 

\- Прошу сюда, – деловито начал мастер, указывая на высокий стул. – Итак, стрижка вам не требуется, только укладка. Хотя, на вашем месте, я бы слегка изменил вот эту линию у виска, а еще убрал бы здесь и немного добавил объема тут. Или можно...

\- Извините, но...

\- Да, а еще мы воспользуемся особым средством для укладки и немного подстрижем челку.

\- Это какая-то ошибка!

\- Что вы, никакой ошибки! – бодро уверил стилист. – Вам действительно пойдет намного больше, если мы сделаем именно так. Давайте начнем, у нас ведь совсем мало времени.

«Что происходит?» – его отчаянно грызли сомнения, но Женя все же устроился на предложенном стуле, а потом и вымолвить ничего не успел, так как мастер уже занялся волосами, меняя его облик в каком-то сверхскоростном режиме. «Ну, ладно, пусть делает, что хочет, главное – не упустить возможность поговорить с Ярославом Громовым, ведь другой может и не быть». 

\- Готово!

Когда Евгений глянул на себя в зеркало, то удивился в очередной раз: выглядел он совершенно иначе. «Даже эффектно вроде бы, – неуверенно подумал он. – Но сколько же это стоит? Придется опять жить на одной гречке недели две».

\- Сколько с меня?

\- Все уже оплачено, не волнуйтесь. Поторопитесь, вас ждут.

Он вышел в холл и сразу увидел Ярослава Борисовича, который вальяжно расположился на кожаном диване с чашкой кофе в одной руке и айфоном в другой. 

\- О, ты уже готов, – сказал тот, поднимаясь. – Отлично выглядишь, – констатировал он, отчего сладко задрожало где-то в животе. – Тебе очень идет. 

\- С-спасибо, – растерялся Женя. – Но я хотел...

\- Позже, – нахмурился тот. – Все позже обсудим. А теперь в бутик, иначе мы опоздаем.

\- Ммм... да, – сдался Женя. – Как скажете, да.

«Не могу уйти, пока не улажу с ним все, что надо». И дело вовсе не в том, что ему совсем не хочется покидать такого мужчину, с которым он даже никогда не пересекся бы при иных обстоятельствах. Нет, вовсе не в этом.

Ярослав Борисович отвел его в модный бутик, где и сдал с рук на руки персоналу. Юный продавец оказался чересчур смазливым и смешливым, чтобы в его обществе Жене удалось расслабиться хоть на минуту. А когда его «вернули», спустя утомительные сорок минут бесконечных примерок и подгонов, то Астахов сам на себя не был похож. Теперь вместо стандартного делового костюма или еще более привычных джинсов и свитера на нем красовался дорогой вечерний костюм темно-серого цвета, почти такой же, как и на самом Громове. «Но на моем спутнике он все равно выглядит лучше», – подумал Астахов, украдкой разглядывая того снизу вверх, и судорожно вцепился в пакет со своей старой одеждой. «И что я делаю? Мне просто нужно все объяснить ему, но я...»

Громов смерил его оценивающим взглядом, и Женя с трудом проглотил комок в горле.

 

***

Ярослав широко улыбнулся, оценив результат:

\- То, что надо!

Молодой человек радостно встрепенулся при этих словах, и было в этом что-то трогательное. «Не привык к комплиментам? Я вроде бы ничего такого и не сказал, а он так сияет». 

\- Ты выглядишь... хмм... благородно, да. Это самое точное слово. Отлично! В тебе есть класс.

Тот ничего не ответил, лишь смущенно отвел взгляд.

«А глаза у него серые, оказывается. Да, мой выбор на такой важный вечер оказался удачнее всех ожиданий, – подумал Громов. – Этот парень так отличается от обычных мальчиков из эскорта, как день от ночи. И это именно тот спутник, какой мне нужен сегодня». 

\- Поехали, Женя.

Тот облизнул губы. 

\- А куда? – нервно спросил он, послушно залезая в салон «Бентли». 

Громов удивился: «Неужели его в агентстве забыли проинструктировать? За что я деньги плачу?»

\- В ресторан, конечно, а куда же еще?

\- Но я не хочу есть!

 

***

Повисла неловкая пауза, и Женя вновь облизнул губы. 

\- А ты забавный, – сказал, наконец, Громов. – Ладно, едем. Нас уже ждут.

«Похоже, от меня тут ничего не зависит. И зачем я влез во все это? Что за придурь у него, что он незнакомого человека с собой тащит на ужин?»

Бизнесмен плавно крутил руль, чему-то слегка улыбаясь. Женя глядел на дорогу, лишь изредка позволяя себе бросить косой взгляд на соседа.

\- А что... мне там делать? – неуверенно спросил он. – В ресторане. 

\- Тебе – только есть придется, – фыркнул Громов. – С этим ты справишься, надеюсь? Там прекрасная французская кухня, тебе понравится. Многого от тебя и не требуется. Есть и молчать. А, ну да, еще улыбаться. 

«Зачем? Кому? Для чего?»

Видимо, спутник заметил, что он в смятении, потому что все же соизволил пояснить:

\- Короче, у нас будет компания за ужином, и они – иностранцы. Европейский бизнесмен, мой деловой партнер. Оч-ч-чень важный партнер. От этой встречи многое зависит. Пока все ясно?

Женя кивнул. 

\- Ну вот. Он специально приехал в Россию для встречи со мной. Официальные переговоры мы ведем в офисе, но неформальное общение тоже очень важно, а иногда оно и решает все. В приятной обстановке мне будет легче уладить многие вопросы и обсудить с ним значимые темы. Во всяком случае, я рассчитываю именно на это.

\- А я тут причем? – рискнул уточнить Евгений. 

Теперь он разглядел, какого цвета глаза у Громова. Зеленые. Такие красивые и холодные.

\- А ты – очень важная деталь интерьера, – вновь слегка улыбнулся тот, не отвлекаясь от дороги. – Этот европеец будет не один, а со своим другом. Понимаешь?

\- Ага, с коллегой, ясно. И что?

\- Да нет, – в бархатном голосе послышалось раздражение, – с особым другом. Очень близким. Ну что, дошло?

\- А, то есть, он... он...

\- Вот именно, – мрачно подтвердил тот его так и невысказанные подозрения. – Ну, у них там, в Европах, все можно, не то, что у нас. А мне очень важно найти с ним общий язык, поэтому я решил показать, что у нас тоже люди как люди. И что я сам такой же, как он. В общем, решил не скрывать это, а не как обычно. 

Женя потрясенно уставился на него: «Не может быть! Неужели он хочет сказать, что он – гомосексуал? Такой мужчина рядом со мной, и он – тоже гей? Или хотя бы би?»

\- И что ты так на меня уставился? – сухо поинтересовался тот. 

\- А, ничего... Извините. 

\- Говори мне «ты». Мы же договорились. 

\- Ну да... ммм... извини. 

\- И прекрати извиняться. Мне нужно, чтобы они купились на это, понимаешь? Я хочу, чтобы они решили, что ты мой бойфренд.

«Это уж слишком! – с бешено колотящимся сердцем подумал он. – Но если я ему подыграю, что тогда? Заодно смогу расположить Громова к себе, а потом уже объясню, что мне от него понадобилось».

\- Теперь задача ясна?

\- Эмм... Да. Да, я сделаю все, как надо. Можете рассчитывать на меня.

 

***

Ярослав улыбнулся:

\- Хороший мальчик, – небрежно похвалил он. – Кстати, мы уже приехали.

Они вышли из машины и направились к сияющей огнями летней террасе фешенебельного ресторана, утопающей в цветах и зелени. 

\- Держись естественно, – предупредил он, слегка сжимая острый локоть спутника. – Улыбайся. Тебе это очень идет. Вопросов не задавай, просто демонстрируй хорошие манеры и непринужденность. 

\- Я справлюсь, – прошептал тот. 

\- Не сомневаюсь. Я в тебя верю.

«Странный какой-то парень. Но так даже лучше. А, вот и они!»

Их действительно уже ждали за элегантно накрытым столом: едва они вошли, как двое мужчин поднялись им навстречу. 

\- Тот, что постарше – мой партнер, – шепотом предупредил Громов. – Они оба шведы. Один – банкир, а второй, кажется, дизайнер.

Он легко перешел на английский: сначала представил своего спутника иностранцам, а потом узнал об их впечатлении от поездки. Евгений вел себя безупречно: скромно молчал и улыбался, как и было велено.

Убедившись, что все идет хорошо, Ярослав поднялся, чтобы дать особые распоряжения метрдотелю:

\- Прошу меня извинить, но я покину вас на пару минут. 

Он поспешил сразу вернуться, думая, что гости скучают, но обнаружил, что те заняты вполне оживленной беседой. «Не стоило бы ему открывать рот, – подумал он с легкой тревогой. – О чем он может с ними говорить? Тут нужен тонкий подход, еще дров наломает». Но, подойдя ближе, он изумленно застыл, осознав, что не понимает ни слова из разговора. 

\- Что это? – прошипел он, садясь рядом с «бойфрендом». – Ты говоришь по-шведски, что ли?

Тот сразу смутился.

\- Ну да... Немного, – он виновато блеснул глазами. – А что, не стоило, да?

Громов оценил добродушные лица гостей.

\- Ладно, продолжай в том же духе, а потом я вступлю. О чем хоть беседа?

\- О литературе. Современной. И об искусстве.

Громов удивился еще больше: «С каких это пор эскорт-бои разбираются в подобных вещах?»

Но ужин проходил гладко, а теплая атмосфера, вкусная еда, дорогое вино и легкая беседа сделали свое дело: старший швед «поплыл», а потом Громов аккуратно перевел разговор в нужное русло. 

«А мой мальчик – умница, – подумал он позже, наблюдая за своим компаньоном. – Действительно, не подвел». 

Тот неплохо держался: его застольный этикет был идеальным, да и общался он в такой приятной интеллигентной манере, что быстро располагал собеседников.

«Заплачу ему по двойному тарифу, – решил Ярослав. – Он того стоит. Как удачно, что попался именно этот парень, ведь так и весь наш маскарад выглядит более естественно, а если бы я привел с собой какого-нибудь самодовольного накачанного самца, не изуродованного интеллектом, то в наши отношения вряд ли бы кто поверил. А теперь все идет как по маслу, шведы расслабились, даже оттаяли немного и больше не походят на мороженую треску. А Женя... Он просто идеален».

Поддавшись сиюминутному порыву, он положил ладонь на запястье Евгения. Тот сразу же обернулся, вопросительно глядя своими лучистыми серыми глазами. Ярослав благодарно сжал его руку.

\- Ты – молодец. Спасибо.

Тот улыбнулся так искренне, что Ярослав не удержался от ответной улыбки.

 

***

Когда Громов накрыл его руку своей, Женя ощутил прилив эйфории: «Вечер так хорош, что даже не верится. Конечно, это всего лишь маленькая комедия на один раз, но иначе мне бы и вовсе не повезло оказаться рядом с таким вот мужчиной». 

А еще тот выглядел довольным, как сытый тигр, и от этой ласковой улыбки у Евгения предательски сжималось сердце, а мозги таяли с ужасающей скоростью.

Шведы тоже оказались приятными людьми, так что он с удовольствием провел с ними время и заодно получил возможность попрактиковаться в языке, который, казалось, почти забыл. 

«А жаль, что скоро все кончится, – подумал Женя, украдкой глядя на часы. – Почти двенадцать, вот и наши шведы уже зевают. А я прямо гребаная Золушка получаюсь, да уж».

И ведь о главном деле он так и не успел ничего рассказать Громову, а будет ли время? «Сейчас все разойдутся, а потом к нему снова на прием не пробьешься». 

Он беспокойно глянул на спутника, но тот лишь вновь незаметно сжал его запястье теплой и сильной рукой.

И Женю окончательно повело от одной этой нехитрой ласки, а может, и от вина, которого тоже хватило за вечер: «Но, в любом случае, таять от одного его присутствия – это все, на что я сейчас способен».

 

***

Когда ужин был завершен, а иностранные гости откланялись, оставив надежду на благополучный исход дела, благодушно настроенный Ярослав повернулся к своему компаньону. 

\- Я тебя отвезу, – предложил он. – Куда скажешь.

\- Ммм... Да, спасибо, – отозвался тот, опуская глаза.

Но в его взгляде перед тем промелькнуло что-то особое. Такое, что охотничий инстинкт Громова не мог не отметить. Азарт возбуждения пробежал по жилам, мгновенно горяча кровь. 

«Что-то в нем все же есть, – рассеянно подумал он. – И хотя его не назовешь типичным красавчиком, но все же... что-то цепляет, да».

Он галантно усадил его в салон автомобиля и уточнил, куда отвезти. Тот назвал адрес тихо и быстро. 

Ярослав сел за руль, а потом обернулся, пристально посмотрел на него и не выдержал искушения: склонился и положил ладонь ему на затылок, а затем поцеловал. Изучающе. Сладко. Терпко. 

Намекая на продолжение. 

И Женя ответил: искренне, охотно и горячо.

 

***

«С ума сойти, да от одного его поцелуя можно кончить. И что теперь?»

Он готов был предложить себя, хоть сейчас. И плевать, что никогда не поступал так прежде. В благопристойной, но скучноватой жизни Евгения Астахова было не так уж много секса и, тем более, отношений. Работы гораздо больше.

«У меня давно никого не было. Как же хочется секса, а этот мужик делает просто все, чтобы я потом дрочил на его светлый образ днями и ночами».

Да, он почти готов себя предложить. Останавливала лишь уверенность, что в жизни всесильного, богатого и, как выяснилось, чертовски красивого Громова таких предложений, наверняка, и так много, чересчур много, чтобы у не слишком привлекательного и ничем не примечательного Астахова имелся хоть один шанс.

А поцелуй – ну, это так, благодарность. Наверное. 

«И как же классно он целуется. Ммм, и руки кладет именно туда, куда надо».

Сейчас его левая рука медленно ползла вверх по колену, а другая поглаживала затылок, мягко ероша волосы.

\- Я хочу тебя.

И это сказал вовсе не он, а его потрясающий, невероятный, изумительный спутник.   
Женя застыл, недоверчиво глядя ему в лицо. 

\- Слушай, как ты смотришь насчет быстрого жесткого секса?

\- Положительно, – сразу ответил Астахов. 

Разве он мог упустить такой шанс?

 

***

«Это, конечно, безумие, но он так заводит, что выбирать место уже не охота, – подумал Ярослав. – Только время терять».

Если уж парень согласен, то чего заморачиваться, правда? «И уж ему-то это точно не впервой, я уверен. Как иначе, при такой-то работе? Может, ему вообще нравится экспериментировать с нестандартными местами и новыми партнерами, во всяком случае, он явно не против быть оттраханным у ближайшей стены или капота моей машины». 

\- Тебя устроит, если мы сделаем это здесь?

Эта безлюдная в такой час улица кончалась тупиком, а глухой двор-колодец вполне мог приютить их на полчаса.

\- Д-да. 

Уловив нотку сомнения, Ярослав оглянулся. Но Женя выглядел вполне решительно, да и возбуждения не скрывал. 

\- Прямо здесь? – переспросил он.

И облизнул губы. 

«Как же я хочу его отодрать!»

\- Здесь. Выходи из машины. Я хочу стоя.

Пожалуй, он вел себя грубовато, но протестов не слышал.

\- Да, открой бардачок, там валяются резинки и смазка в одноразовых упаковках, возьми их.

Евгений кивнул и быстро нашел то, что требовалось. 

Ярослав хлопнул дверцей машины и огляделся: кругом черно, даже в окнах нигде света не видно; августовская ночь прохладна и тиха. Евгений тоже вышел из автомобиля и подошел к нему. 

Громов быстро поцеловал его – напористо, жестко – и прикусил нижнюю губу.

\- Повернись задом, – скомандовал он, похлопав по капоту рукой. – Давай. 

Женя снова кивнул, хоть и с таким видом, словно решался зайти в ледяную воду. А потом он послушно повернулся и оперся руками о капот «Бентли».

Ярослав зашел ему за спину и изучающе провел руками по узким бедрам. Евгений обернулся, подставляя губы для поцелуя, и Ярослав смял их своими в жадном, горячем напоре. Он нетерпеливо гладил его тело, прижимая к себе. После агрессивного поцелуя, Громов оттолкнул партнера и снова развернул его лицом к машине.

\- Стой так! – он быстро расстегнул ему молнию и обхватил твердый шелковистый член, проводя рукой по всей длине, а потом рванул вниз чужие брюки. – Расставь ноги шире.

Женя лишь прерывисто вздохнул, полностью подчиняясь его действиям.

\- Хороший мальчик.

 

***

Астахов не выдержал и вновь обернулся, когда Громов занялся приготовлениями. И прикусил губу, оценив внушительный размер партнера. Тот быстро раскатал резинку по своему крупному члену, а потом разорвал пакетик с порцией смазки и выдавил себе на ладонь. «С каким запасом в машине ездит. Наверное, для него все это – обычное дело. И плевать, зато хоть раз оторвусь, а то ничего, кроме лаборатории не вижу с утра до ночи». 

А потом думать стало трудно: нелегко удержать мысли, когда опытный партнер властно и умело готовит тебя для себя. Громов надавил ладонью ему между лопаток, заставляя отвернуться и прогнуться. Женя бесстыдно выставил задницу, уже почти насаживаясь на его пальцы. Громов не тянул с подготовкой, и Женя подумал, что неприятных ощущений не избежать: все-таки у него давно никого не было, а партнер явно не собирался нежничать. Но так хотелось поскорей перейти к делу и почувствовать его внутри, что он не стал его останавливать. 

 

***

Ярослав приставил головку члена к его обнаженным ягодицам и потерся о них. Его партнер нетерпеливо вильнул упругим задом. 

\- Сейчас, сейчас, – одобрительно шепнул он, легко хлопая по правой ягодице, – все будет. Я сам тебя очень хочу.

«А он тугой... Но я не могу больше ждать».

Он заставил его склониться вперед и шире раздвинуть ноги, а потом вошел одним мощным толчком. Женя глухо застонал под ним, выгибаясь навстречу.

Ярослав постарался умерить напор, но быстро сбился с этого благого намерения. И стал вбиваться в узкий, горячий и тугой проход, удерживая партнера за гладкие ягодицы. Он энергично двигался в нем, засаживая все глубже с каждым толчком и выбивая стон за стоном, которые тот очень старался заглушить.

 

***

Женя сорвался, застонав во весь голос, но тут же опомнился и заткнул себе рот рукой, впиваясь зубами в ребро ладони. 

Ночь, август, незнакомая улица, старый двор и чужая дорогая машина, – немые свидетели их страсти, а другие уж точно сейчас не нужны. Но как удержаться, когда хочется стонать, кричать и царапаться, пока его сзади долбят так быстро и горячо.

Громов по-хозяйски и грубовато лапал его за задницу и гладил шары, взвешивая их в ладони, но члена не касался ни на минуту. Жене хотелось выть от досады, но он вновь и вновь подавался назад, самостоятельно насаживаясь на его член.

И все равно ему было мало всего: хотелось сильнее, резче и долго-долго. А в другой миг уже хотелось, чтобы все это поскорее кончилось, ведь он задыхался без разрядки, до которой было все ближе. Но и не хотел, чтобы все оборвалось. 

\- Яр... Яр, сильнее, да... Еще!

Хотелось, чтобы это длилось вечно: видеть черное небо, запрокидывая голову, и ловить губами воздух, пока Громов врывается в него сзади. 

Тот, наконец, обхватил его член рукой, плотно и хорошо. Толкнулся внутрь снова – жестко и уверенно. 

\- Давай! – приказал он. 

И Женя, прикусив губу, устало насаживаясь на его большой член и зажмурившись до боли, излился в чужую ладонь. 

 

***

Громов двинулся в нем еще раз-другой, а потом резко засадил на всю длину и кончил, когда партнер сжал его тугими мышцами. 

Он застыл, а потом с довольным вздохом подался назад и вышел из него. Но тут же потянулся к Жене, ухватил его за подбородок и потянул назад, благодарно целуя. 

\- Ты потрясающий, детка. 

Он провел языком по его искусанным губам. И, наконец, отстранился. 

Где-то высоко над ними зажглось одно окно, светясь мягким светом. 

\- Надеюсь, мы никого не разбудили, – нервно усмехнулся Евгений.

\- Не должны. 

Они наспех привели себя в порядок, натягивая одежду. Ярослав помог Жене заправить рубашку. 

«И даже сейчас не хочется его отпускать. Даже после всего. Странно».

Он жадно вдохнул свежий ночной воздух и тихо рассмеялся – просто от избытка ощущений: удовольствия, легкости и собственной силы. Женя сразу оглянулся.

\- Что такое?

\- Ничего. Давай, залезай в машину. Поехали. 

Он первым сел на водительское место и открыл дверцу изнутри. Женя забрался как-то неловко, чуть неуклюже и захлопнул дверь, отводя взгляд. 

«В чем дело?» – не понял теперь уже Ярослав, наблюдая за ним.

Он еще раз уточнил, куда теперь его отвезти. И быстро домчал по нужному адресу, остановившись перед указанной аркой.

\- Здесь?

\- Да, спасибо. 

Они оба вышли из машины. Постояли немного молча.  
Ему показалось, что Евгений явно хотел что-то сказать или спросить, но, видимо, так и не решился.

\- Ну, я... Я пойду. – Женя вздохнул. – Прощайте. 

\- Погоди! – Ярослав запустил руку в карман и достал портмоне.

Тот удивленно приподнял брови. 

\- Вот, держи. – Ярослав извлек несколько крупных купюр. – Надеюсь, этого хватит?

\- Что?! 

\- А что такое?

Женя странно посмотрел на него, вглядываясь при желтом свете фонаря. 

\- Это... Это что, мне? – прошипел он.

\- А кому же еще? – Ярослав ничего не понимал, а это ему никогда не нравилось. – Бери уже. 

Тот вырвал у него из рук деньги и недоверчиво уставился на них.

\- Ты!.. Да ты!.. – и тут он выругался так, что Громов и не ожидал – после всех-то идеальных манер, демонстрируемых спутником весь вечер.

А тот швырнул деньги прямо ему в лицо. 

\- Ну ты и придурок, – процедил он. – Проваливай!

Громов так и остался стоять, пораженный, а Евгений развернулся и бросился прочь. 

«Что это было???»

Ярослав опомнился и инстинктивно бросился вслед за ним в ту же арку двора. 

\- Постой! – он легко догнал его и потянул за плечо, но тот вырвался. – Да подожди ты! Что не так?

\- Что не так?! Все! А я еще... Я... – Евгений вдруг осекся, а потом с видимым усилием выдавил: – Ладно, мне не нужны твои деньги. Прощай!

\- Ну уж нет!

Ярослав схватил его за руку и дернул к себе.

\- Ну-ка постой! Объяснись. 

\- Зачем? – упрямо спросил тот. 

\- С каких это пор мальчики из эскорт-услуг брезгуют моими деньгами?

\- Хм... Значит, вот за кого ты меня принимал весь вечер? – он вдруг рассмеялся. – И что, похож? Ну, короче, извини, но ты ошибся. 

\- Так, а это уже интересно, – протянул Ярослав. – И кто же ты?

Евгений вдруг покраснел – его скулы предательски вспыхнули, так что это не удалось скрыть даже в ночной полутьме.

\- Не важно. Все, мне пора. 

\- Постой!

\- Мы просто не поняли друг друга.

\- И это ты мне сейчас объяснишь, – Ярослав схватил его за руку и потащил за собой к машине. – Идем, поговорим спокойно.

 

***

Евгению совсем не хотелось открываться, но он понимал, что других вариантов нет. 

\- Начинай, – хмуро бросил Ярослав, затащив его в машину и сев рядом, чем окончательно отрезал пути к отступлению. – И как можно подробнее. 

\- Да нечего объяснять! – вспылил Астахов, загнанный в угол. – Я пришел в твой... в ваш офис по делу. И действительно по работе, – невесело усмехнулся он. – А потом вы меня перепутали с кем-то – теперь-то ясно, с кем, – и все получилось так, как получилось. Вот и все.

\- Хмм. И кто же ты?

\- Ну... – вот теперь объяснять, зачем приходил, совершенно не хотелось, а приходилось. – Я занимаюсь микробиологией, – вздохнул Евгений. – Я вирусолог. 

Громов с интересом уставился на него. 

\- Правда?

\- А что, больше похож на шлюху? – огрызнулся Евгений. – Или ты никогда не видел живого вирусолога?

 

***

Ярослав смешливо фыркнул: парень был забавным. Он задумчиво разглядывал его, отмечая тени от усталости под серыми глазами и рассыпавшиеся темные пряди – стильную укладку, сделанную в салоне, Громов сам и растрепал минут двадцать назад.

\- А зачем приходил-то? – поинтересовался он с некоторым опозданием. – Чего хотел?

\- Ну, я... То есть, мы... В общем, – скривился тот, – научная группа, которую я возглавляю, проводит один важнейший эксперимент. У меня разработана целая программа по защите от... А, это слишком долго объяснять в три часа ночи. 

\- Почти четыре уже. 

\- Тем более. – Евгений отвел взгляд. – Проще так: нашему институту позарез нужны средства на реализацию этой программы. И где мы только их не искали, где только не выбивали, а все напрасно. Но если мы не разыщем деньги как можно скорее, то все труды пойдут коту под хвост, ясно? А мне подсказали, что ваша компания, Ярослав Борисович, как раз занимается иногда финансированием научных проектов и вообще активно ведет благотворительную деятельность. Вот я и пришел к вам, надеясь, что удастся все это обсудить и получить хоть небольшую поддержку для моего проекта.

\- Теперь все понятно, – устало отозвался Ярослав, откидываясь назад и запрокидывая руки за голову. – Как же нелепо все получилось. 

\- Да уж. 

\- Но ты мне действительно помог на переговорах. Спасибо. 

Евгений вздохнул, а потом тоже фыркнул:

\- Не стоит благодарности. Ну, я пойду. 

\- Погоди, а лет тебе сколько?

\- Двадцать шесть, – сухо ответил тот. – Осенью день рождения. А что?

\- Эмм, ничего... Выглядишь моложе. 

\- Мне пора. 

Евгений решительно поднялся и захлопнул дверь за собой. 

Ярослав проследил за тем, как он скрылся в темном проеме арки, с каким-то странным, немного щемящим чувством.

 

***

Спустя целых десять дней, все это приключение уже казалось сном. 

«И таким сном, который я не отказался бы смотреть вновь и вновь, – мрачно констатировал Евгений, машинально штрихуя карандашом поля научного журнала. – Особенно ту часть во дворе». 

Он, конечно, ругал себя первые дни за то, что так бездарно провалил миссию. «Надо было все же попытаться наладить с ним рабочий контакт, – он хорошо понимал, что ни о чем другом уж точно не следовало даже мечтать. – А теперь уж поздно, так что пора выкинуть все это из головы. Но как?»

\- Евгений Николаевич!

Он не сразу услышал, что его зовут. 

\- А? Что такое?

\- Вас там ждут внизу, рядом с проходной. Что-то срочное.

«Кто это может быть?» Евгений не стал снимать рабочий белый халат, просто спустился, как есть: «Все равно это ненадолго». 

И увидел в вестибюле Ярослава Громова, который томился у проходной. С большим букетом наперевес.

«Что происходит?»

Астахов медленно подошел к нему, почти не чувствуя пола под ногами. 

\- Привет, – улыбнулся Громов.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Ну вот, а я рассчитывал на более теплый прием, – еще шире улыбнулся тот. – Неужели зря? Кстати, это вам, Евгений Николаевич.

Женя с сомнением посмотрел на розы. 

\- Кажется, вы опять меня с кем-то путаете, Ярослав Борисович. 

\- Возьми. 

Ему всучили букет алых роз, а потом и какой-то пакет. 

\- Это, конечно, не хрустальная туфелька, но тебе может пригодиться. 

Заглянув в пакет, Женя опознал свою же старую одежду – пиджак, брюки и галстук.

\- Черт, я забыл все это в машине! И забыл, что забыл, только на другой день и вспомнил. 

\- Все ученые такие рассеянные? – спросил Ярослав, явно забавляясь происходящим, как и его открытым смущением.

\- Зачем ты здесь? Ну, кроме этого? И как ты меня нашел?

Он хорошо помнил, что не называл ему даже фамилии, только самые общие сведения. 

\- Для меня это несложно, – рассмеялся Ярослав. – Вернее, для моей службы безопасности.

\- А к чему такие хлопоты? – нахмурился он. – Неужели только ради этого?

\- Ну, скажем так... – небрежно протянул тот. – После нашей встречи я испытываю непреодолимое желание поддержать российскую науку. Особенно отечественную вирусологию.

\- В самом деле?

\- Ага. А если сформулировать еще проще – ты мне нравишься. 

«А вот это нечестно». 

\- Продолжим знакомство, Женя?

«Пользуется тем, что никто не может ему отказать. Я-то уж точно не смогу». 

\- Ну...

\- Обсудим твой проект и его финансирование? – усиленно соблазнял Громов. 

\- Я не одна из твоих супер-моделек, – мрачно сказал он. – Что за веник? Ты явно снова меня с кем-то путаешь.

\- О, кажется, ты в курсе моей личной жизни?

Астахов понял, что выдал себя, и попытался прикусить щеку изнутри. 

\- Не волнуйся, такие связи – просто прикрытие. Если ты начитался в сети про мой роман с Королевой, то это вообще ерунда – Инга моя сестра. Двоюродная. Просто согласилась помочь на взаимно выгодных условиях.

\- Я и не волнуюсь!

\- Иди сюда, Женя. 

\- Здесь же люди кругом! – прошипел он, безуспешно вырывая ладонь. – Пусти!

\- Обещай мне свидание завтра вечером? 

\- Завтра?

\- Последний день лета. Поедем на Финский залив, будем гулять, слушать шум волн и знакомиться заново. 

«А трахаться? – возмущенно подумал Евгений. – Даже не надейся, что отделаешься только прогулкой».

\- Ммм, надо подумать... Может, я и свободен вечером.

\- Сдавайся, детка, – глаза Ярослава смеялись. 

И они уже не казались такими холодными, как прежде.

Астахов быстро огляделся по сторонам. 

\- Иди-ка сюда! – он схватил Яра за руку и потянул за собой, прячась за широкой колонной. – Вот, это аванс. 

И он сам потянулся вперед, безнадежно сминая зажатый между ними букет, и поцеловал – долго, со вкусом, медленно смакуя удовольствие.

\- Хороший мальчик, – одобрил Громов.


End file.
